Imposible no amarlo
by Cascabelita
Summary: Esta es una continuación de "La Despedida". Pansy cree que hace lo mejor al alejarse de James ¿estará en lo correcto?, pero que pasa si ese niño travieso ya le robo el corazón ¿podrá alejarse?... ¿Harry se esta enamorando de ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una continuación de "La Despedida", espero que les guste y me den su opinión.**

**Y de antemano gracias por leer los delirios de esta chica que está un poquito loca.**

**Bueno… A LEER.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que me encontré a James Sirius Potter a las afuera de esa librería. Las cosas con Harry cambiaron con el pasar de los días, ahora manteníamos una relación cordial por el bien del niño.

James era un niño dulce, tierno e inteligente y por más que Harry me pedía que no le cumpliera todos sus deseos yo no podía negarme al ver sus ojitos brillar con ilusión, cada día se volvía más mi debilidad y eso era lo más me temía, en mi cabeza ya se habían formado las consecuencias de este acercamiento y desafortunadamente las consecuencias no eran buenas.

Primero: sigo enamorada de Harry Potter.

Segundo: si llego a pasar más tiempo con James, voy a terminar en amarlo, algo que realmente se merece, pero se me haría imposible separarme de él.

Tercero: el día en que Harry me pida que me aleje de ellos la única que sufrirá seré yo.

Así que pensando eso tome la dolorosa decisión de alejarme de ellos.

Como cada viernes, en que James insistía en que viniera a cenar, al terminar la cena acompañaba al niño para que se lavara los dientes, se pusiera el pijama, mientras Harry se adentraba en su oficina para terminar el trabajo restante, acobije al niño y espere a que se durmiera, cosa que hacia mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Cuando note que se había quedado profundamente dormido, bese su frente y salí sigilosamente de su cuarto acordándome de dejar la puerta semi-abierta, ya que le temía un poco a la oscuridad y la luz del pasillo lo tranquilizaba.

Baje las escaleras y después de tomar mi bolso toque con suavidad la puerta de su oficina.

-adelante- escuche la suave voz. Abrí la puerta y detrás de su escritorio se encontraba él, concentrado en unos papeles, después de varios viernes ya conocía esta rutina en él- ¿ya se durmió?- pregunto él mientras me hacía una seña para que tomara asiento en el sofá que se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea.

- sí, ya está completamente dormido- le dije mientras recibía la taza de té que él me ofrecía.

-gracias- me sorprendió escuchar eso, no he hecho algo por lo cual él tenga que agradecerme.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte confundida.

-por todo esto Pansy, por pasar tiempo con mi hijo cuando no tienes ninguna obligación- Merlín, porque se le ocurre agradecerme por eso, cuando debería ser yo la que tenga que agradecerle por permitirme estar cerca de su hijo y haber perdonado todo mi pasado.

Me levante dejando mi taza en la pequeña mesa de centro.

- Harry de eso precisamente quiero hablarte- le dije caminando al gran ventanal donde se podía ver un cielo sin estrellas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto él aun sentado en el sillón.

-tengo que alejarme de James- le dije con todas las ganas de arrepentirme, con las lágrimas de tristeza ante la posibilidad de no verlos.

-¿pero porque? – preguntó él y escucho sus pasos acercándose.

-no es bueno que yo esté cerca de él- mi voz se vuelve temblorosa y creo que él se ha dado cuenta ya que posa una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? James te aprecia- me volteo a ver esos ojos verdes esmeralda que provocan una revolución de mariposas en mi vientre.

-dime Harry, ¿Qué pasara cuando la familia Weasley se entere y se oponga a que yo esté cerca de James?-

-James es mi hijo y yo tomare la decisión- respondió él con mucha seguridad y yo, yo quería creerle.

-¿o cuando tu consigas una pareja? No creo que a tu pareja le guste la idea de que tu hijo aprecie más a otra persona- esa era otra cuestión que me atormentaba, ¿Qué pasara cuando Harry tenga una pareja? ¿Otra mujer que quiera ser la madre de James?

-yo no tengo ninguna pareja Pansy- dice él.

-pero en algún momento la habrá- le susurre muy bajo y pude ver en sus ojos que no tenía ningún argumente con el cual debatir eso, ya que siempre cabía esa posibilidad. Para ser sincera eso era lo que más temía, que él encontrara a otra mujer, que él se enamorara y que yo no fuera más que prácticamente la niñera de su hijo.

-yo… yo- desordenaba su ya de por si desordenada cabellera- James te aprecia.

-y yo no digo lo contrario Harry, yo igual aprecio a tu hijo, pero debes de entenderme, tú me estas entregando el amor de James, me estas permitiendo que yo día a día lo quiera un poco más. ¿Pero que pasara cuando la familia se oponga?, porque no creo que lo acepten y me hagan una fiesta de bienvenida. Harry, si sigo a su lado llegara el momento en que terminare amándolo y él tal vez me quiera un poco más, y los dos vamos a sufrir cuando tengamos que separarnos. Así que lo mejor es cortar la relación desde ahora, el niño pronto me olvidara y ustedes podrán continuar con su vida- termine de decir y no pude evitar que un par de rebeldes lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas.

Me duele tanto no ver a James, no verlo sonreír, no ver esa mirada picara cada vez que hará una travesura o su cara de inocencia cuando toma dos galletas de chocolate del paquete sin que su padre le dé permiso.

-pero ten por seguro que yo no lo olvidare- le dije con una sonrisa o al menos eso fue lo que intente.

-te entiendo- me dijo él con una sonrisa de comprensión- tan solo te pido que te despidas de él, claro sin contar los verdaderos motivos-

-lo hare- ¿despedirme?, eso será muy difícil- te parece si los veo mañana en el parque a las tres-

-claro, ahí te veremos- tome mi bolso, necesitaba con urgencia salirme de esa casa. Mañana sería el último día que vería a mi travieso ángel- Pansy- escuche que me llamaba cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta, me gire lentamente- gracias por todo- dijo él depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla, yo tan solo asentí y salí corriendo de ese lugar.

La noche se me hizo muy corta, para ser completamente sincera ni siquiera dormí. Juro que no quería separarme de él, de ellos, estas últimas semanas habían sido un bálsamo de alegría en mi vida.

Me levanto y me visto lentamente, tomo sin ánimos el café amargo de cada mañana, me observo en el espejo y ahí está, esa mascara fría y perfecta que expresa "todo está bien", esa mascara que nadie puede penetrar, que no permite que nadie vea las emociones que están apretando mi corazón.

Llego al parque, y si, hoy en Londres Muggle se puede apreciar la calidez del sol. Las familias realizando un picnic hacen que en mi pecho se aloje un sentimiento amargo. Yo nunca podre tener eso, una familia, un amado esposo e hijos hermosos corriendo por todos lados.

Veo a lo lejos a mis dos tormentos, cerca de la fuente. Observo al pequeño James con su mirada frenética revisando todo el parque mientras Harry lo ve con una sonrisa un tanto triste. Apresuro el paso y cuando el niño me ve me regala esas enormes sonrisas que derriten mi corazón y quiebran mi mascara. Sonrió, él se levanta de la banca de piedra y corre. Yo abro mis brazos para recibirlo y me agacho para quedar a su altura.

-hola Pansy, me alegra que hayas venido- me dijo él mientras me abrazaba con fuerzas.

-hola James, también me alegra verte- le dije mientras traba de arreglarle ese desastroso cabello que posee.

-te extrañe- dijo él volviendo a abrazarme, y yo no quería soltarlo.

-yo también te extrañe- unas poderosas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí. Él se alejó y me vio directo a los ojos, y yo me vuelvo a hacer la misma pregunta ¿Por qué me alejo de él?- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunte para evadir un poco la realidad y sumergirme en ese mundo donde tan solo James con sus travesuras me hacía sonreír sinceramente.

-quiero un helado de chocolate con chispas de chocolate- dijo él con una sonrisa radiante.

-entonces vamos por un helado- le dije y me levante- hola Harry- mi voz sonó un poco tensa, después de la conversación de ayer no podía estar de otra manera.

-hola Pansy- saludo él con una sonrisa de medio lado, me observo de manera atenta, no sabía porque lo hacía.

-quiero un helado- James nos sacó de nuestro analices visual.

-vamos- el niño me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar.

-por lo que yo recuerdo, James está castigado y no puede comer helados- dijo Harry deteniendo nuestra caminata.

-¿castigado?- dijo James con una voz que denotaba inocencia pura, y yo tan solo me derrito.

-sí, castigado, o ya se te olvido que agarraste algunas de las bromas de tu tío George para poder realizar travesuras en la escuela- él tan solo bajo la mirada con una sonrisa, de seguro nada arrepentido con lo que hizo.

-oh vamos Harry, yo también quiero un helado- intente convencerlo y le hice un guiño a James que él devolvió con algo de dificultad- te prometo que será el último- esto lo dije en un susurro, él ya sabía a lo que me refería. Acepto y los tres fuimos por nuestros helados.

Cuando terminamos los helados Harry empezó a enseñarle a James manejar bicicleta, mientras yo organizaba todo para comer, extendí una manta debajo de un frondoso árbol, saque de la canasta todas la cosas que Harry había traído para la comida. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos una familia más haciendo un picnic. Que dura realidad.

Ellos regresaron y los tres empezamos a comer. Después de un rato le envíe una mirada a Harry y él la interpreto de la mejor manera. Ya llego el momento.

-James- él niño levanto la mirada de su plato de frutas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Observe como Harry se acercaba más a él.

-tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-yo vine a despedirme- le dije y su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿despedirte? ¿Pero porque? - pregunto.

-porque yo tengo que irme- vi como sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿te vas de viaje o algo así? ¿Cuándo regreses podré ver?- pregunto esperanzado de que así fuera.

-no, no me voy de viaje- mi voz se estaba quebrando- yo tengo que alejarme de ustedes y eso es lo mejor- claro, pero primero tenía que convencerme a mí misma de que esa era la verdad.

-¿hice algo mal? ¿Te moleste?- pregunto él.

-no, tú no hiciste nada malo, tú eres un niño muy bueno- me acerque a él y envolví sus pequeñas manos con las mías.

-entonces mi papá te pidió que te fueras- observo a su padre con coraje.

-no tú padre no me ha pedido nada, James esta es mi decisión- le dije con voz firme, ya que sentía un nudo en la garganta. El quito sus manos de las mías, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver como las primeras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-tú no me quieres- susurro él con voz temblorosa. Si le decía que no lo lastimaría más y si le decía que sí, ya no tendría escapatoria y tendría que quedarme, cosa que yo deseaba.

-James- murmure asombrada por esa conclusión a la que había llegado, yo no sabía que decir. Harry se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo.

-yo entiendo, tengo 6 años y no soy tonto, tú no me quieres, por eso te vas- dijo escondiéndose en los brazos de su padre, por vergüenza no me atrevía a ver los ojos de Harry.

-James, por favor déjame explicarte- le pedí tratando de tocarlo pero él me esquivo y empezó a lanzar manotazos.

-no me toques, así como tú no me quieres yo tampoco te quiero, vete, vete, no quiero verte- me grito él y sentí como se me apretaba el pecho ante esas palabras. Él lloraba escondiendo su carita en el pecho de su padre.

-James por favor- le pedí nuevamente.

-no quiero escucharte, te odio, ya no quiero verte, te odio- grito él. No, mi pequeño ángel grito que me odia, eso no podía soportarlo.

-James-

-vete, vete, te odio, no quiero verte nunca, jamás- grito él aún más fuerte.

Me levante con la piernas temblorosas, vi los ojos de Harry, no sabía que decir, él tan solo asintió y trato de consolar a su hijo. Yo me aleje de ellos, sintiéndome una basura por todo esto.

Llegue a mi departamento sintiéndome rota y desesperada.

-esto es lo mejor Pansy, esto es lo mejor para James- murmure enfrente del espejo, quitando de manera furiosa las lágrimas que caían a mis mejillas. Me tire a mi cama, enterrando mi cara en la mullida almohada. Patética, así me sentía, pero tan solo a una tonta como yo puede pensar que estando a lado del chico que ama y del niño más hermoso del mundo podía salir sin ser lastimada.

_-sí, todo fue un sueño, como es que en un principio pensaste que podías ocupar un lugar en su familia cuando tu pasado está más corrompido que un bar, dime acaso pensaste la reacción de James al saber tu pasado-_ reclamaba mi estúpida conciencia.

-claro que lo pensé- le grite.

_-lo pensaste demasiado tarde, querida_- reclamo con amargura.

-cállate si no me vas a ayudar, cállate-

Me quede dormida de tanto llorar, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dolía tanto esta separación?, entre Harry y yo nunca hubo nada, pero a James, Merlín, a ese niño de mirada traviesa me tenía endulzada con su sonrisa de ángel.

Harry POV.

-ya, James, por favor ya no llores- quería odiar a Pansy por causarle este dolor a mi hijo, pero sus razones eran buenas, además también vi en su mirada de que a ella también le dolió esta separación.

-¿Por qué papi? ¿Por qué Pansy no me quiere?- no sabía que contestarle.

-James, ya no llores, bebé- le dije meciéndolo suavemente.

-yo si la quiero, yo quiero a Pansy, pero ella me odia- dijo él con su voz ahogada por el llanto.

-Pansy no te odia mi amor- le dije.

-¿entonces porque se fue?- pregunto él viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-porque…- ¿Qué le digo?, pensé- no lo sé- mentira, yo sabía sobre las decisiones de Pansy.

Él volvió a llorar, hasta quedarse completamente dormido. Como estábamos en la parte más alejada del parque, ya estaba oscuro y la gente poco a poco se fue retirando no me fue difícil sacar mi varita para guardar todo, encoger la bicicleta y desaparecerme. Cuando puse los pies en el suelo del salón de mi casa, subí las escaleras y metí a James a la cama.

Me dolía ver a mi hijo así, pero que más podía hacer, Pansy tenía razón, los Weasley nunca la aceptarían y yo no podía apartar a James de su familia, mi familia. Además también quedaba el hecho de que llegara el momento de buscar una pareja.

Después de ese episodio del parque, James se veía decaído, ya no jugaba, ya no quería visitar a sus abuelos, ni siquiera quería ir a la tienda del tío George. Yo no sabía qué hacer, él simplemente no hablaba, y lo más sorprendente fue que su maestra me llamo.

-señor Potter podría decirme que es lo que pasa con James, a pesar de que me vuelve loca con sus travesuras- soltó una risa suave la regordeta mujer- me preocupa verlo tan decaído, no habla con sus amigos y ni siquiera trabaja en clases-

Después de eso trate de hablar con él, pero él simplemente se quedó callado, como si fuera un niño grande solito se sentó en la mesa e hizo su tarea, cuando normalmente tengo que ser yo quien le ordene hacer sus deberes. Yo le traía sus galletas y helados favoritos, pero él ni siquiera les prestaba atención.

Mentiroso es aquel que dijo que los niños fácilmente se olvidan de todo, ya ha pasado dos semanas y James sigue igual, a veces lo escucho llorar en su cuarto y por más que hago el intento de consolarlo él simplemente no quiere, casi no come, tengo que obligarlo a que coma y claro a mi lista había que añadirle los reclamos de Molly de no llevar a su nieto, cuando era él quien no quería ver a nadie.

Ya era el día número 17 en que James estaba así. Yo tenía la esperanza de que un día se levantara y se olvidara del asunto. Me pare de la cama y después de lavarme los dientes, darme una merecida ducha y vestirme con el uniforme de auror, me dirigí al cuarto de James.

Entre y lo primero que hice fue abrir la ventana, me acerque a la cama, James estaba envuelto en todas las sabanas, algo raro ya que siempre lo encontraba destapado.

-James, ya es hora de levantarse- empecé a moverlo suavemente.

-mmm- fue toda su respuesta.

-James, tienes que ir a la escuela- trate de quitarle todas esas sabanas.

Cuando vi su cara sonrojada supe que esto no era normal, su frente tenía una capa de sudor y su cabello se pegaba a los contornos de su cara. Lo toque y el niño ardía en fiebre. Rápidamente le quite todas las sabanas y él se quejó. ¿Qué hago?, mi hijo se removía desesperado buscando calor.

En mi desesperación se encendió una luz, baje rápidamente al salón y después de lanzar los polvos.

-consultorio de Sandra Wells- dije metiendo la cabeza a la chimenea.

-hola Harry- me saludo Sandy, ella a veces ayudaba a los aurores cuando estos salían lastimados en algunas misiones.

-hola Sandy, necesito tu ayuda, podrías venir a mi casa- le pedí con desesperación.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? Te noto nervioso-

-es James, tiene mucha fiebre-

-en un minuto estoy allá- fue lo único que dijo. Corte la comunicación y me aleje.

Y como lo prometió un minuto después ella llego. Inmediatamente subimos, James seguía hecho una bolita entre tantas sabanas. Ella lo reviso con rapidez y después de realizar los hechizos de diagnóstico correspondiente, le dio unas pociones que el niño se bebió con una mueca de asco.

-Sandy, ¿Qué tiene mi hijo?- le pregunte nervioso revolviéndome el cabello.

-nada malo, Harry, James tan solo esta resfriado- dijo ella con una sonrisa, acariciando el húmedo cabello de James- deberías cambiarlo de ropa, las pociones lo harán dormir un poco más. Cuando se levante dale de comer una sopa de verduras o de pollo y que tome muchos líquidos. Ve aquí te dejo la receta, con tres pociones más, él se pondrá bien. Una poción diaria-

-Gracias, Sandy- le dije realmente agradecido. La acompañe de nuevo al salón donde tomo la chimenea para ir nuevamente a su consultorio.

Escribí rápidamente una nota, informándole a mi jefe que no podría presentar hoy, a lo cual él contesto que me tomara los días que quisiera, en verdad era incomodo tener más privilegios que los demás, cuando yo no me sentía más que nadie.

Subí al cuarto de mi hijo, me senté en la cama y acaricie su rostro. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, y James dormía pacíficamente hasta que…

-Pansy, no te vayas…- decía entre lágrimas. Mi hijo lloraba entre sueños por Pansy.

-James despierta- le pedí, pero él seguía removiéndose.

-Pansy ven, yo te quiero- se dio la vuelta y seguía llorando.

-hijo por favor levántate- lo removí un poco.

-déjame papá, yo quiero a Pansy- me contesto él, entonces no estaba dormido.

Yo no podía seguir viéndolo así, yo no quería que él, mi bebé continuara sufriendo. Así que armándome de valor llame a Dinky, nuestra elfina.

-se le ofrece algo señor Potter- dijo ella.

-quédate con James por favor, no te despegues de él, volveré en media hora- le ordene. Dándole un último beso en el cabello a James, salí de la habitación.

Salí de mi casa, ahorita mismo Pansy Parkinson me escucharía, nadie le dio el derecho de salir de nuestras vidas tan solo porque piensa que es lo mejor para todos, eso es demasiado Gryffindor para esa serpiente. Cree que puede venir, hacerse querer por mi hijo y luego irse como si nada. Yo le demostraría a esa chica que no puede hacer eso, la traería con o sin su consentimiento aunque luego me acuse de secuestro.

Con un movimiento de varita me desaparecí, llegue enfrente del edificio donde trabaja Pansy. Por lo que tenía entendido esta empresa fue fundada por los cuatro principales Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabbini y Pansy Parkinson, unieron parte de sus fortunas para este proyecto.

Entre al edificio y me dirigí inmediatamente a la recepción. Pero para mí mala suerte ahí se encontraba Malfoy revisando unos papeles y con un portafolio negro en su mano izquierda.

-buenos días- hable.

-buenos días- él se dio la vuelta y contesto sin reprimir la mueca de molestia- ¿y a que se debe la presencia del héroe en esta humilde empresa?- pregunto de manera sarcástica y como siempre arrastrando las palabras.

-quiero hablar con Pansy Parkinson- le solté, era urgente verla.

-¿para que buscas a Pansy?- pregunto de manera desafiante.

-amor, no seas tan curioso- se escuchó la suave voz de una mujer. Ella llego y se puso a lado de Draco y tomo la mano del rubio. Sí, ella ha de ser Astoria Malfoy- buenos días señor Potter- saludo ella extendiendo su mano.

-buenos días señora Malfoy- salude estrechando su mano con la misma cordialidad que expreso ella.

-si desea ver a Pansy, le recomiendo subir al piso 5, Relaciones Publicas, pregunte por ella a su secretaria- dijo ella amablemente. Mientras que Malfoy bufo de manera molesta y le envió a su esposa una mirada de reproche que ella ignoro dándole una sonrisa.

-gracias señora Malfoy-

-de nada-

Prácticamente corrí a los elevadores. Llegue al piso indicado y busque a la secretaria. Una joven muchacha de cabello rubio me recibió.

-buenos días- saludo ella con una sonrisa, que trate de devolver.

-buenos días, ¿podría decirle a la señorita Parkinson que estoy aquí?- le pedí a la joven.

-claro que sí- se levantó y camino a la puerta que está a un lateral de ella. Toco suavemente y luego abrió.

Pansy POV.

Ya habían pasado 17 días que había dejado de ver a James y a Harry. Como extrañaba los días junto a mi travieso angelito, pero la vida tiene que continuar. El trabajo me mantenía ocupada, pero aun así no podía mantener mi mente lejos de ellos.

Estaba en mi hermosa oficina revisando unos papeles cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-adelante-

-disculpe, señorita, pero a fuera está el señor Potter y quiere hablar con usted- ¿Qué? Esto no podía estar pasando ¿qué hacía Harry aquí? Lo primero que llego a mi cabeza fue James.

-dile que pase- ella se retiró, yo me levante y di unos pasos hasta colocarme enfrente del escritorio.

-entre señor Potter- escuche decir a mi secretaria. A mi casi se me va el aire al ver a Harry después de tantos días, se veía tan atractivo con el uniforme de auror.

-hola Ha… Potter- dije sin saber cómo llamarlo ahora.

-sabes Pansy, yo siempre soy una persona pacifica- su voz era fría, pero aun así me llama a ponerle atención, lanza un hechizo silenciador a mi oficina. La verdad no sabía si enojarme o tener miedo ante este hecho- pero tú, tú eres una persona demasiado cruel- dijo él y en sus ojos había rencor. Sus palabras me dolieron.

-¿de qué hablas, Harry?- me atreví a llamarlo por su nombre ya que él utilizo el mío.

-hablo de que entras a la vida de las personas sin permiso, te haces ver como una persona realmente buena, te haces querer y luego te vas, dando como pretexto un futuro que es incierto, donde tú y James sufrirán, ¿sabes? Eso no se hace, fuiste muy cruel al alejarte así de mi hijo, alejarte de nosotros con excusas baratas. Pero claro, tú continuas con tu vida como si nada diciendo que es lo mejor, algo muy Grynffidor he decir, das la orden de que cada quien siga su vida como si nada hubiera pasado- suelta con voz fría sus reclamos, me sentía molesta, mejor dicho me sentía furiosa, como se atreve a decirme todo esto yo también he sufrido por esta separación.

-no tienes ningún derecho venir aquí a decirme todas estas cosas- le grite.

-¿pero tú si puedes meterte en la vida de los demás?- me dijo de manera fría.

-no sé lo que pretendes al decir todo esto, pero es mejor que te retires- me di la vuelta.

-pues no, no me iré sin ti, tú te vienes conmigo- dijo él sosteniéndome del brazo y haciéndome girar con un movimiento brusco.

-ya no iré a ningún lado Potter, así que vete- le dije furiosa, sentía mis mejillas arder por el coraje y porque no, también era por su cercanía- pero antes de irte dime ¿a qué ha venido toda esta palabrería cuando tú ya habías aceptado mis razones?- le pregunte curiosa soltándome de su agarre, él y yo habíamos hablado, y ahora él hace como si nunca hubiera existido esa conversación.

-tienes razón, yo acepte tu decisión pensando que esto no nos afectaría tanto, pero sé muy bien que tanto James como tú lo están pasando mal. ¿Acaso no extrañas a mi hijo?- pregunto él con voz suave, dejando en el olvido su tono anterior.

-lo extraño como no tienes idea- le dije girando el rostro.

-¿entonces? ¿Por qué te alejas?- pregunto él tomando mi rostro para que lo viera directo a los ojos. Cada vez que me toca, por muy pequeño que sea el roce, me estremezco como una niña de 15 años.

-tengo miedo- susurre.

-¿de qué tienes miedo?- pregunto con una sonrisa dulce.

-de amar, de amar a James y luego ser incapaz de alejarme-

-entonces no te alejes, porque yo te puedo asegurar que James no lo hará-

-y si…- no pude terminar mi frase.

-y yo que creía que todas las serpientes tenían como cualidad la seguridad en sí mismas, he estado equivocado toda mi vida- dijo él con dramatismo.

-Potter, eres tan sensible- le dije con reproche. Y lo escuche reír.

-Pansy, necesito que vengas a mi casa- dijo de repente cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le paso algo a James?- pregunte casi histérica.

-James está enfermo, desde que te fuiste él no para de llorar, no come, no juega, te extraña mucho y ahorita tiene fiebre y lo único que hace es llamarte- mi alma la sentí en el piso, mi niño está sufriendo y yo aquí intentando vivir, que injusto.

-vienes aquí a darme un discurso, cuando lo primero que debiste decir fue que James está enfermo- le reclame. Lo tome del brazo y él tan solo me observo de manera interrogante, se me olvida que los leones son un poco lentos- ¿pero qué esperas Potter? llévame con James- le grite para sacarlo de su confusión.

Inmediatamente sentí el suelo bajo mis pies, corrí hacia la puerta y sin esperar a Harry abrí, corriendo subí al cuarto, donde la elfina se presentó de manera protectora y un poco asustada por la manera en que abrí la puerta. Me acerque a la cama y me senté en ella. Acaricie los cabellos oscuros de James, pude escuchar que sollozaba débilmente. Me sentí miserable ante esto.

-déjame, papá- dijo él.

-James- le dije muy bajito depositando un beso en su cabello.

-¿Pansy?- pregunto él, dándose la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que sus mejillas, me acorde de aquel día en que lo encontré, pero esta situación era diferente, yo soy la culpable de su llanto. Inmediatamente sentí mis lágrimas acumularse.

-aquí estoy James- le dije con la voz baja, tratando de sonreír.

-Pansy- medio grito él mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos- te extrañe-

-yo igual te extrañe, como no tienes idea- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿me odias todavía?- pregunto él cuando se separó de mí, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y miedo.

-¿odiarte? ¿De dónde sacas eso?, yo no podría odiarte- le dije besando su mejilla repetidamente y el tan solo empezó a reír.

-¿entonces por qué te fuiste?- pregunto él, yo lo abrace y lo senté en mi regazo, igual que cuando lo conocí. Como explicarle a este niño que fue por cobardía, por tener miedo a sufrir, pero que fue demasiado tarde, ya estoy sufriendo al separarme de él, sufriendo igual que él.

-porque soy muy tonta- él entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño.

-tú no eres tonta, tú eres muy inteligente- contesto él con una sonrisa.

-gracias, pero esta vez sí fui muy tonta- le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla- escúchame bien, yo me aleje de ti porque no quería quererte - él bajo su carita. Con mis dedos levante su rostro- pero fue muy tonto porque fue demasiado tarde, porque yo ya te quiero- sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron como un par de estrellas- Yo tenía miedo de quererte más y que alguien en un futuro me alejara de ti y yo no quería que tú sufrieras cuando eso pasara, pero creo que me equivoque, ya que tú si estas triste al alejarme. Creí que esto era lo mejor para ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es bueno ni para ti ni para mí. ¿Me entiendes?- le pregunte.

-si te entiendo… ¿entonces ahora si me quieres?- pregunto agachando su carita.

-te quiero, te quiero mucho, muchísimo- bese varias veces su mejilla mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas.

-¿entonces ya no te vas a ir?- me pregunto débilmente viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-al menos que tú me lo pidas, no, no me iré- el me regalo una sonrisa enorme.

-pues yo no quiero que te vayas, así que te quedaras conmigo, yo igual te quiero mucho Pansy- me abrazo con fuerzas. Vi hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Harry, recargado en el marco con una sonrisa en los labios.

-no, nunca me alejare de ti, mi pequeño ángel- le dije envolviéndolo entre mis brazos.

Y moviendo tan solo mis labios le dije a Harry lo que pasaba _Ya lo amo_, él tan solo asintió. Sí, me aleje pensando que era lo mejor, pero fue tarde, me aleje para no amarlo, pero ahora lo amo más que a mi vida, en dos meses el niño se adueñó se mi corazón, ahora él es mi vida. Tal vez el destino me pase una factura demasiado fuerte por esta situación, pero eso ahora no me importaba, lo único que quería era estar junto a James y no soltarlo nunca. Él futuro ante mis ojos quedaba muy lejos, porque así como mi vida cambio hace dos meses al conocer a James, no sabía lo que pasaría mañana, tal vez dé otro giro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Si llegan hasta aquí es que leyeron todo, ¿sería mucha molestia si dejan su opinión?**

**Les agradecería que me hicieran saber si les gusto o no.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer**

**By. Cascabelita**


	2. Chapter 2

**La cuestión es que nunca creí que este fic tuviera mucha aceptación, pero me equivoque, así que les prometo que esta historia será de principio a fin.**

**No se desesperen, mis musas tienden a dejarme en los momentos menos oportunos.**

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, y espero no decepcionarlos en este.**

**Bueno a… LEER, sea dicho…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2

James rápidamente se mejoró del resfriado y pedía verme todos los días, yo no me negaba, yo también sentía esa necesidad abrumadora de tenerlo cerca, y saber que nadie me alejaría de él. Así que todos los días me encargaba de recoger a James de la escuela y luego llevarlo a casa donde Harry llegaría dos horas más tarde del trabajo.

Pero este día iba ser diferente, me encontraba retrasada con mi reporte de mes, así que después de buscar a James lo llevaría a mi oficina. Me encontraba esperando en el portón de la escuela.

-Buenos tardes señorita Parkinson- saludo la maestra de James con una amable sonrisa. La primera vez que vine por él, la maestra se había dirigido a mí como la señora Potter, inmediatamente negué ante esa mención, pero eso no quito la radiante sonrisa de James.

-buenos días maestra, ¿Cómo se portó James hoy?-

-igual de travieso- sonrió de manera resignada- pero es mejor verlo de esa manera que como hace 15 días- comento ella con una gran sonrisa. Me sentí culpable ya que fue por mí que James estaba decaído.

-me alegro, y no sé preocupe ya hablare con él sobre las travesuras- le conteste. Con una alegría inmensa observe que James venia corriendo con una gran sonrisa, me incline para poder abrazarlo.

-hola Pansy- saludo él dándome en un beso en la mejilla.

-hola cielo, espero que te hayas portado bien- le dije y él se limitó a sonreír de manera angelical mirando a la maestra.

-bueno… pues… yo hice toda mi tarea- dijo él enseñándome un cuaderno.

-de acuerdo, despídete, es hora de irnos- le revolví el cabello con una sonrisa. Él se despidió de la maestra con un beso y me tomo de la mano.

-podemos ir por un helado- pregunto con unos ojitos brillantes los cuales siempre conseguían todo de mí, pero esta vez no sería así.

-no creo que eso sea posible, no tenemos mucho tiempo- observe mi reloj y ya se me hacía muy tarde.

-pero si mi papá llega hasta dentro de 2 horas- dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

-lo sé, pero no vamos a ir a tu casa ahorita-

-¿entonces a dónde vamos?- pregunto él mientras observaba las vitrinas de una tienda de juguetes.

-iremos a mi oficina, tengo que terminar un trabajo- le explique.

-¿enserio?- pregunto él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿no quieres ir?- le pregunte preocupada, tendría que llevarlo a la oficina de Harry si el niño no quería venir.

-si quiero ir- dijo él con un brillo en sus ojos, de seguro maquinando algunas travesuras.

-te prometo que será rápido- le dije. Entramos a un callejón solitario- ven acá- lo tome en brazos, ya que no confiaba en tan solo tomarlo de la mano para desaparecer, y con un movimiento rápido de varita aparecimos enfrente de la empresa- ¿estás bien?- le pregunte observando cómo se tambaleaba.

-si- contesto él sacudiendo su cabeza. Subimos las escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal. Cerca de la recepción observe a la familia Malfoy, Draco y Astoria me saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras que el más pequeño grito emocionado.

-Tía Pansy- escuche el grito y los pasos sobre el mármol de color negro de Scorpius. El primogénito de Draco era sencillamente hermoso, su cabello lacio y rubio cenizo cubriendo sus ojos azules metálico, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pequeña boca rosada le daban una apariencia de ángel.

-Scorpius ¿Cómo estas hermoso?- le dije tomando al niño de 4 años en mi brazos. Él me abrazo y beso mi mejilla.

-muy bien, ve lo que me compro mi mami- dijo él enseñándome un trenecito color rojo- es el tren de Hogwarts-

-qué bonito- le dije depositándolo en el suelo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- se escuchó la voz un poco hostil de James. Observe a James y este se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, el ceño terriblemente fruncido y la mueca en su boca solo mostraba que estaba muy enojado.

-James te presento a Scorpius- trate calmarlo tomando nuevamente su mano.

-hola- saludo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa- soy Scorpius Malfoy, y Pansy es mi tía-

Sentí como James agarraba con más fuerza mi mano. Lo observe y el giro el rostro negándose a contestar el saludo de Scorp.

-James- le apremie para que contestara, Scorp seguía ahí sonriendo.

-mi nombre es James Potter- contesto con voz seca.

-¿quieres jugar conmigo?- le pregunto el rubio ignorando totalmente la antipatía de James.

-no- dijo con simpleza.

-hola Pansy- la suave voz de Astoria se hizo presente.

-Hola Astoria- la saludé- veo que trajiste a Scorpius- le dedique una sonrisa al niño que estaba entretenido viendo como salía humo de la chimenea de su pequeño tren.

-sí, ya sabes que Cissy lo cuida mientras nosotros trabajamos, pero ella y Lucius se fueron a Italia a celebrar una tercera Luna de Miel y pues a mí no me gusta dejar a Scorpius con los elfos, no me quedo de otra que traerlo un rato a la oficina- explico ella- y ese pequeño caballero ¿Quién es?- pregunto ella dulcemente.

-James te presento a la señora Malfoy, madre de Scorpius- el niño que estaba firmemente agarrado de mi mano le devolvió la sonrisa.

-mucho gusto señora Malfoy, mi nombre es James Potter- contesto James extendiendo su mano como todo un caballero.

-el gusto es mío James, ¿te gustaría venir a comer un poco de helado?- le pregunto ella- es de chocolate- obviamente ya se lo tenía ganado.

-si, por favor- pidió el viéndome con sus grandes ojos a manera de súplica, yo tan solo asentí.

-de acuerdo vamos, el helado está en la sala de juntas- dijo ella mientras caminábamos hacia los elevadores.

Mientras subíamos observe como el pequeño Scorp trataba de entablar una conversación con James, pero este simplemente se negaba a contestarle y si lo hacía era de manera cortada. Tenía que averiguar qué es lo que le pasa, normalmente James es muy sociable.

Llegamos al quinto piso, ahí se encontraba el área que yo manejaba y ahí mismo se encontraba la sala de juntas, algo realmente raro, ya que la sala siempre debe estar en el último piso, junto a la presidencia, pero como esta empresa era de los cuatro no había discusiones sobre este punto, además la decoración de la sala había sido obra mía con la ayuda de Astoria.

Entramos a la gran sala, el color que más predominaba ahí era el plateado, contaba con una gran mesa cuadrada y sillas grandes de cuero, era elegante y algo suntuoso, pero que se podía esperar de una empresa hecha por Slytherin. Los niños rápidamente se subieron a una de las sillas, cada uno ansioso esperando el helado que en este momento Astoria servía en dos pequeños vasos.

-de acuerdo chicos aquí esta- ella les dio a cada uno su helado- se van a quedar aquí- dijo ella dándome una mirada y yo tan solo asentí.

-yo me hare cargo de ellos, pero dame cinco minutos para que yo vaya por los papeles y pueda trabajas aquí vigilado a estos dos angelitos-

-de acuerdo ve, yo tengo que ir a ayudar a Blaise, de seguro está volviéndose loco ante tantos números- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Entre a mi oficina, tome todo lo que necesitaría y me dirigí nuevamente a la sala.

Los chicos estuvieron ahí, Scorpius estuvo jugando con su tren y nuevamente invito a James a jugar pero el simplemente se negaba. Luego observe como James sacaba un cuaderno y lápiz de colores de su mochila y empezaba a dibujar. Y mientras los dos pequeños se quedaron en silencio, claro si descontamos las sillas que tiro Sorp o que James haya tumbado uno de los más apreciados jarrones de Astoria, pude continuar con mi trabajo, hasta que una hora después llego Astoria para recoger a Scorp.

-gracias Pansy por cuidarlo- dijo ella abrazándome, definitivamente ella es perfecta para Draco, ella tiene la calidez que a mi dragón le cuesta expresar.

-no hay nada que agradecer-

-de acuerdo Scorpius, despídete de tu tía- el niño corrió hacia donde estaba yo sentada. Senté al pequeño rubio en mis piernas para poder abrazarlo. Los niños nunca me simpatizaron, pero cuando nació Scorpius quede encantada con su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, y bueno, cuando conocí a James simplemente quede enamorada de él.

-adiós tía-

-adiós cielo, pórtate bien- le dije, bese su frente y después pase una mano por su cabello rubio.

Ellos dos salieron de la sala. Rápidamente regrese mi vista a los papeles que tenía en la mesa, quería terminarlo rápido y así poder llevarme a James a su casa, de seguro ya estaba aburrido. Continuaba con mi trabajo pero minutos después una penetrante mirada me hizo levantar el rostro, me encontré con el rostro algo sombrío de James. Me veía con tristeza pero a la vez enojo. Me levante y camine hacia él.

-¿sucede algo, cariño?- le pregunte mientras me agachaba para quedar a la altura de su rostro ya que se encontraba sentado en una silla.

-no pasa nada- contesto bajando la mirada.

Era obvio que algo pasaba. Tome al niño en brazos y lo senté sobre la mesa mientras yo ocupaba la silla enfrente de él.

-¿estas aburrido?- le pregunte, pero de antemano sabía que no era eso.

-no- su tono era molesto y para qué negarlo me dolió.

-¿entonces por qué no me dices porque esta estas así?- le pregunte levantando su rostro con mis dedos.

-¿tú lo quieres más a él verdad?- pregunto y su labio inferior tembló.

-¿de qué hablas mi cielo?- le pregunte dulcemente.

-que tú quieres más a ese rubio oxigenado- dijo con rencor. Y una lucecita se prendió en mi cabeza. James pensaba que yo quería más a Scorpius, definitivamente esta celoso. Como no me había dado cuenta antes, era más que obvio, desde que Scorp apareció él no había abierto la boca y si lo hacía era para contestar de manera cortante.

-mi ángel- susurre mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo sentaba en mi regazo. Al principio él se resistió, pero después de abrazarlo fuertemente, acariciar su cabello y besar su mejilla repetidamente se calmó- no tienes que estar celoso-

-pero tú lo quieres más a él- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- él es tu sobrino y por eso lo quieres más-

-ciertamente quiero a Scorpius- sus lágrimas cayeron y yo me apresure a limpiárselos- lo conozco desde que nació, pero eso no significa que te quiera menos- le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-entonces es por eso que lo quieres más a él, porque lo conoces desde que nació- murmuro e intento bajarse, pero yo lo sostuve firmemente.

-James, mírame- le pedí pero él se negaba a hacerlo- mírame- alce su rostro que se encontraba lleno de lágrimas- James, mi pequeño y hermoso niño, como te explico que te quiero, mi vida sin ti ya no tendría sentido, desde la primera vez te vi te empecé a querer. Es cierto yo quiero mucho a Scorp y eso es porque es mi sobrino, porque es el hijo de mi mejor amigo, porque él es un niño bueno. Pero a ti, a ti te amo James, no hay nada en este mundo que valga más que tú, te amo demasiado- le dije limpiando sus mejillas para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-¿entonces tú me amas?- pregunto con timidez.

-más de lo que crees- le conteste y él me abrazo con fuerzas- así que no quiero que vuelvas a creer que yo no te quiero ¿está claro?-

-si- su sonrisa fue luminosa, simplemente perfecta.

30 minutos después subí al despacho de Blaise. James iba agarrado de mi mano con una sonrisa enorme y yo no podía evitar sonreír. Toque la puerta.

-adelante- escuche la voz de Blaise- oh, hola cariño, ¿Cómo te va?- saludo con una enorme sonrisa. Ahí mismo se encontraba Theo tomando un café.

-muy bien- me acerque a ellos saludando a ambos con un beso- les presento a James Potter- acerque al niño que nuevamente tenía el ceño fruncido dirigido a Blaise.

-así que tú eres el pequeño que me ha robado el amor de mi hermosa Pansy- dijo Blaise en tono divertido, pero por la mirada James a él no le pareció gracioso- soy Blaise-

-yo soy Theo- saludo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-hola- fue su seca respuesta.

-tan solo vine a dejarte mi reporte- informe con la urgencia de llevarme a James a su casa, tan solo faltaban 10 minutos para que Harry llegara.

-que bien- él dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio- entonces Pansy ¿vienes a cenar conmigo el viernes?- pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

-no, ella cena en mi casa los viernes- la voz hostil de James se hizo presente, en su tono no admitía replicas.

-de acuerdo caballero, veo que me ha robado a la hermosa dama- contesto Blaise en todo divertido- veo que ya no te quieren compartir- se dirigió a mí y simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-nos vemos chicos, tengo que llevar a James a su casa- me despedí de ambos, tome la mano de James y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Pansy, ¿él es tu novio?- pregunto James en tono un poco triste y decepcionado.

-no, él, Theo, el otro chico que estaba ahí, y Draco el padre de Scorp son mis mejores amigos, son casi mis hermanos- le dije. Él sonrió radiante.

-que bien, porque yo quiero que seas mi mami- sus palabras me dejan sin aliento. Desde aquella primera vez que hablamos él no había vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de eso.

-James, ya hablamos de eso- le dije deteniendo sus paso.

-lo sé- respondió sin perder el brillo en los ojos.

Llegamos a casa de los Potter, James saco el juego de llaves que siempre llevaba en su mochila y abrió la puerta.

-Papá, ya llegamos- grito el niño mientras yo cerraba.

-oh, hola James- saludo Harry mientras le revolvía el cabello- hola Pansy- me dedico una sonrisa que yo devolví.

-disculpa el retraso pero tuve que pasar a mi oficina a terminar un reporte-

-no hay problema- le quitó importancia al asunto- supongo que te portaste bien ¿verdad?- le hablo al niño.

-bueno… yo, sí, pero accidentalmente tire un jarrón- Harry le envió una mirada seria mientras James se mordía los labios.

-ay James- suspiro y luego se giró hacia mí- ¿era muy caro el jarrón que tiro James?-

-pues era una de las reliquias de la familia Malfoy- suspiro derrotado- pero no te preocupes, yo arreglare eso- le dije quitándole importancia. No es como si no pudiera cambiar el jarrón por otro igual de valioso que ese.

-oh no, es mi hijo y yo pago sus desastre-

-pero estaba a mí cargo así que es responsabilidad mía- le dije desafiante para dar finalizada la discusión.

-de acuerdo, ¿te quedas a comer?- pregunto amablemente.

-está bien- le dije cuando recibí la mirada de cachorro de James.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Si llegaron hasta aquí es que leyeron todo, y les agradezco su tiempo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero con muchas ansias su opinión.**

**¿REVIEW? =S**

**Besos. **

**By. Cascabelita **


	3. Chapter 3

Estábamos en el parque, el cielo ya se pintaba de naranja y rosa, el sol lanzaba su bostezo anunciando así la llegada de la luna. James hace rato que se había quedado dormido con su cabeza en mi regazo. Se veía hermoso con los parpados cerrados, su rostro demostraba tanta serenidad, yo acariciaba su cabello que se veía rojizo gracias a los rayitos de sol que caían sobre nosotros. Harry guardaba todo en la canasta de picnic, por unos segundos podía darme la libertad de soñar que éramos una familia descansando después de un día en el parque.

Harry voltea a verme y me sonreí con sinceridad, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, él se acerca y acaricia el cabello de su hijo.

-Ahora si quedo rendido- me dice él sentándose a mi lado.

-Ya lo creo- sonrió al recordar todo lo que hizo esta tarde. Manejo bicicleta, voló una cometa y jugo futbol, un deporte muggle que en verdad no entiendo, eso de andar corriendo detrás de una pelota no me llama la atención, se me hace muy aburrido.

-No quiere dejarte ir- dice él cuando trata de abrir la mano de James que se encuentra cerrada alrededor de la tela de mi vestido. Pero James ejerce mayor fuerza.

-Yo no me iré- le digo seriamente.

-Lo sé y me alegro- mi corazón salta cuando de sus labios salen esas palabras, observo sus ojos verdes buscando la mentira pero nunca la encuentro.

-¿Tu familia ya se enteró?- le pregunto.

-No y la verdad me sorprende que no hayan empezado los rumores- dice él acomodando sus lentes.

-Cuando se enteren, tu familia me tendrá muy vigilada- le digo.

-Eso ni lo dudes- sonríe de medio lado- sabes Pansy, nunca creí que tú y yo podríamos tener una conversación civilizadamente-

-Yo tampoco. Siento que todo es por culpa de las rivalidades de las casas en Hogwarts, serpientes y leones eternamente enemigos, simplemente son prejuicios- le dije con sinceridad.

-Creo que es por eso. Nunca creí que una serpiente pudiera caerme bien- dice con diversión.

-Pues este león no cae tan mal- le sonrió y él me devuelve el gesto.

-¿Y cómo se tomaron las demás serpientes que estuvieras involucrada con un león?- pregunta, la curiosidad y diversión brillan en sus ojos.

-Pues Theo lo tomo tranquilamente, él realmente no ve problemas donde no hay- suspiro al recordar el día que se enteraron, los tres me esperaban dentro de mi oficina para el interrogatorio más largo de mi vida, estoy segura que ni los aurores hacen tantas preguntas- Blaise, pues él, se puso un poquito intenso, pidió explicaciones-

-¿Y qué hiciste?- pregunto con diversión y yo sonrió.

-Le dije que si quería explicaciones se lo pidiera a la más vieja de su casa, claro mandándole una disculpa a la señora Zabini, nadie tiene el derecho de cuestionar mis decisiones-

-¿Malfoy?-

-Cuando entre a la oficina él estaba sentado en el sillón, cuando termino el show de Blaise él se levantó, sus ojos no dejaban de analizar cada uno de mis movimientos, su voz inicio como un siseo, para luego convertirse en el grito de una mandrágora, grito y pateo todo lo que vio, sus ojos echaban chispa, deje que continuara, cuando termino me observó, él en vez de pedir exigió una explicación de porqué yo estaba cerca de ti y de James, no me quedo de otro que hechizarlos- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué les hiciste?- su voz sonó seria pero una sonrisa se le escapo.

-Nada grave, tan solo los petrifique, hasta mi pobre Theo que no tenía nada que ver lo paralice- sonreí al recordar sus caras de indignación- les deje muy claro que ninguno de ellos tiene el suficiente poder para decirme que hacer, yo tomo mis decisiones y ellos no pueden meterse, ya luego les quite el hechizo, Draco no me hablo en dos días, Blaise me pidió disculpa al día siguiente y Theo no dijo nada-

-Me sorprende que hayas hecho eso-

-Ellos tan solo actúan como mis hermanos mayores, y aunque no lo creas a veces discutimos, Theo es el que lo hace de mediador, él es el más pacificó de los cuatro-

-Me alegra que no hayas tenido problemas-

-Yo igual, ¿y tú que harás cuando los Weasley se enteren?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, lo único que sé que nadie podrá alejar a James de ti y yo haré lo que haga feliz a mi hijo-

-Gracias-

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- dice él viendo el cielo.

-Sí, ya empieza a enfriar- él se acerca y carga a James que se remueve un poco pero sigue durmiendo. Yo agarre la canasta y saque mi varita.

-No es necesario- dice él- agárrate-

-¿Seguro que puedes? No me gustaría llegar a la mitad- digo con diversión.

-Llegaras completa, no me gustaría enfrentarme a los tres dragones que tienes por amigos- lo golpeo en el brazo por el comentario.

-Ya vámonos, señor "yo lo puedo todo"- él sonríe de medio lado, para luego sentir el típico jalón de estómago.

-Llegamos ¿estas completa?- me voltea a ver y sus ojos me observan de pies a cabeza.

-Muy gracioso- le digo dirigiéndome al comedor donde dejo la canasta.

-Subiré a acostar a James- él sube las escaleras. Yo camino por la sala y observo todas las fotos que están arriba de la chimenea. Una llama mi atención, se muestra a una mujer pelirroja con un enorme vientre de embarazada, ella sonríe a la cámara, sentada en el pasto verde y alrededor de ella se pueden apreciar flores de distintos colores.

-Ella tenía 6 meses- escucho la voz de Harry, inmediatamente me giro con la foto aun en la mano.

-Se ve muy bonita- le digo con sinceridad.

-Se veía radiante, hermosa, ella estaba muy emocionada por la llegada de James, ya habíamos comprado la cuna y la habitación estaba casi lista- dice él sonriendo con nostalgia y me quita la foto de las manos.

-Lo lamento-

-ha sido muy difícil- murmura él dejando la foto en su lugar, él se sienta en el sofá que está enfrente de la chimenea.

-Tú has sido un gran padre Harry- me siento a su lado y tomo su mano. Él observa mi mano y luego levanta su mirada, su mirada provoca el baile desordenada de muchas mariposas en mi vientre.

-Gracias, pero ella me hizo falta, mejor dicho nos hace falta-

-Ella ha de estar muy orgullosa de ti-

-Eso espero- él sonríe con tristeza- ¿sabes? a veces me culpo-

-¿De qué?-

-De su muerte. Ella ya tenía 8 meses, no debí dejarla sola, en cualquier momento entraría en labor de parto, si yo no hubiera ido al trabajo ese día ella estaría aquí con nosotros-

-No fue tu culpa- le dije tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Sí, si fue mi culpa. Yo la conocía muy bien sabía que era terca, y por más que le rogara ella no se quedaría en la cama. Ella intento bajar las escaleras, pero tropezó. Cuando llegue ella estaba casi inconsciente y una gran cantidad de sangre salía de su entrepierna- en sus ojos se veía como recordaba aquel día, reviviendo ese momento de angustia- inmediatamente la lleve al hospital, pero cuando llegue el doctor me pidió que eligiera entre la vida de mi esposa o la de mi hijo, Molly inmediatamente desgarro su garganta con un grito de dolor. Yo no sabía qué hacer, Ginny era el amor de mi vida y verla en esa cama perdiendo poco a poco la vida me desgarraba el alma, pero también estaba la vida de mi hijo, Molly se acercó a mí y me pido que eligiera a su hija- sentí mi corazón encogerse al saber que James pudo no haber existido- entiendo el dolor de Molly, Ginny era su única hija y después de haber perdido a Fred sé que su vida no ha sido fácil. En un momento lucido Ginny escucho lo que el doctor decía y grito que salvara a su bebé, yo me acerque a ella, estaba a punto de decirle que no lo hiciera que era mejor que ella se salvara y más adelante podíamos intentarlo de nuevo, pero antes de que yo abriera la boca ella tan solo me dijo que esa era su vida y que esa era su decisión, ella prefería morir para darle vida a su hijo- los ojos de Harry derramaron las lágrimas que tenía retenida, yo no sabía que hacer así que apreté más su mano- después de escucharla me sentí una basura, un cobarde, ella no tenía miedo, ella estaba dispuesta a darle su vida a James y que hacia yo, yo tan solo deseaba que ella se salvara- se levantó del sofá, sus manos cerradas en puños furiosos, las lágrimas hacían su recorrido por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su barbilla- fui un desgraciado, no me importaba la vida de mi hijo en ese momento-

-Maldición Harry no digas eso- me veía con rabia y por un momento desistí en seguir hablando, pero armándome de valor continúe- tú estabas enamorado de ella, la amabas, por supuesto querías que ella se salvara, tú mismo has dicho que era el amor de tu vida, claro que en ese momento lo único que te importaba era la vida de ella. Pero estoy segura que al ver el amor que Ginny le profesaba a su hijo te hizo recapacitar, ella estaba dispuesta dar la vida por ese trocito que era tuyo y de ella-

-Aun me siento mal no haber sentido ese amor que ella desde un principio le dio a James-

-Los has emendado con creces, tan solo con verte a los ojos se puede descubrir todo lo que sientes por tu hijo, lo amas y ella lo sabe- dije viendo la foto de Ginevra Potter.

-Él es mi vida-

-Lo sé-

-Perdón por contarte todo esto, por desahogarme contigo- dijo él.

-No hay nada que perdonar, me alegra saber que me tienes confianza- le dije tomándolo de la mano.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Dinky trajo té y galletas, y empezamos a hablar de algo más relajado, alejando la tensión que se había producido.

-Papi- se escuchó la vocecita de James adormilada. Los dos volteamos para encontrarnos a James al pie de las escaleras mientras se restregaba los ojitos, se veía adorable con esa pijama de snitch que se movían suavemente y sus pantuflas de patas de dragón.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Harry y el niño corrió a los brazos de su padre quien lo acomodo en su regazo.

-Nada, ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

-Nada, tan solo platicábamos- le digo, él sonríe pero el sueño parece llevárselo de nuevo.

-¿Me das una galleta?- me pregunta y yo le paso una galleta de vainilla-gracias-

-De nada- el muerde la galleta y poco a poco se le cierran los ojos.

-Pansy, ¿me contarías un cuento?- pregunta él.

-James no me sé ninguno-

-Invéntalo por favor-

-De acuerdo- ¿porque siempre me convencía para todo?, ahora tenía que inventar algo- por donde empezamos, mmm ya sé. Había una vez…

**15 minutos después…**

-Así que el osito polar bailaba hula hula en la playa de Hawaii- dijo Harry bajando las escaleras después de llevar nuevamente a James a la cama.

-Cállate- lo golpee en el brazo un poco molesta y un poco avergonzada- en vez que me ayudaras con el dichoso cuento-

-no lo vi necesario, tú estabas muy concentrada, casi puedo asegurar que lo disfrutaste- lo vi con reproche pero eso solo provoco que lanzara una carcajada.

-mejor me voy- le dije tomando mi bolsa y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-no te enojes- dijo tomándome de la mano, tratando de disimular su risa.

-no es por eso- le sonreí- ya es tarde y mañana tengo trabajo- le dije abriendo por fin la puerta.

-de acuerdo- él me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego camine para poder desaparecerme- creo que ya es momento de unir nuestras chimeneas-

-creo que sí- saque mi varita.

-espero que pronto te inventes otro cuento- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-te odio- fue lo que le dije antes de desaparecer y lo último que escuche fue su risa erizándome la piel.

Llegue a mi departamento segura de que este día había sido de lo más especial y único. Había pasado un grandioso día con James en el parque y luego Harry me había confesado esa parte de su vida que tanto le dolía. Si definitivamente este fue un gran día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracia por leer…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Ustedes creen que se merece un review?**

**Me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios.**

**By. Cascabelita**

**P.D. Ténganme paciencia, mis musas me abandonan =S**


End file.
